


Galaxies

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, i dont even know man, spoiler alert Ciel dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though his comforting fingers hold me softly, I find myself wishing for more. Even though I am not so sure what 'more' is, I want it. I want all of his love, all of his affection, all of him. I want him to truly hold me, as if we're lovers, not like I'm his prey. I hate him. I despise this demon, with all my heart and soul. I hope when he digests me, all he tastes is my burning eyes and pounding heart and constricted throat, I hope he tastes my heartbreak and hatred, I hope he feels my love coursing through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies

“Oh, my dear little one. You do know you're my world, don't you?” His cool fingers lovingly stroked my cheek, his lips curling into an affectionate smile. Though I know those words are lies, his kind features, his very existence, are nothing but fake, I believe them anyway. I let myself get sucked in, helplessly and hopelessly in complete and utter love. 

He tells me these words, though I don't quite understand why, but he does. He says such things to me, but I never say them back. He does not seem to be disappointed when I do not dare utter a response to his whispered 'I love you's'. He does not mind the tears swimming in my eyes when I gaze into his. In fact, my demon acts like they're not even there. He does not allow them to hinder him when he needs to achieve his goal. I smile sadly in return to his lies, while I do remind myself that they are not real, I fall in love with them anyway. Every time he reminds me of these things, my heart soars, yet it falls just as quickly, shattering just as easily. 

“I love you so much. You are my everything, you always have, and you always will be. I promise to never leave your side.” This time, his fingers are warm. They graze my torso, casually gliding from my hipbone to my clavicle, before resting comfortably in my hair, weaving through the locks of navy. Softly, he presses a kiss to my forehead, tenderly, as if he did not want to damage me, or rather, my soul. He then hugs me to him tightly, and it feels hard to breathe, surrounded by him. Once upon a time, my demon promised to never lie. But, then again, I suppose the promise itself was a lie. Perhaps he was crossing his fingers behind his back, though it does not really matter in the first place. And, just like every other time he promises me lies, tears well in my eyes, and I find it difficult to stare into his. The demon acts as if he isn't crushing me, as if he will not be the cause of my death soon. 

Though his comforting fingers hold me softly, I find myself wishing for more. Even though I am not so sure what 'more' is, I want it. I want all of his love, all of his affection, all of him. I want him to truly hold me, as if we're lovers, not like I'm his prey. I hate him. I despise this demon, with all my heart and soul. I hope when he digests me, all he tastes is my burning eyes and pounding heart and constricted throat, I hope he tastes my heartbreak and hatred, I hope he feels my love coursing through him. “Ciel Phantomhive, I love you with all of my heart.” I've found that it's easier to except his lies when I close my eyes. When my eyes are closed, I can paint a beautiful picture, I can envision him kissing me as if no one else matters to him, not as if he is overcome with lust and cannot wait any longer. I can hear those words and imagine another, new him, telling me them, looking into my eyes and holding my hands and caring. 

I shall never speak my true thoughts, I will take them to my grave. 

Before he kills me, I look into his eyes one last time.

Galaxies dance and shimmer in them.

Before he devours me, he remind me that I am his world.

Yet, he still murders me.

After all, what's a world to a universe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed my first post on here, I have lots more fics coming up! This ones kinda short, but eh whatever


End file.
